Marrying a soldier
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Heero and serena are getting married one catch how do they tell her father? and will it actually happen?
1. marry me?

Marrying a soldier

By Chikara-Yuy

------------

The strong smells of eloquent food and bad perfumes almost choked Heero. Next to him Relena giggled to with a friend and glanced in his direction occasionally. The one person he really wanted to be near though was sitting far away from him. Jealousy sprang into his heart when she laughed at some idiot joke his best friend told her. Finally, he had had enough. Heero stood quickly his chair almost toppling over.

Relena stared at him wide-eyed and everyone else turned to see what had happened.

Heero cleared his throat quietly. "I have an announcement to make."

Relena turned to one of her friends and began to excitedly whisper. "He's going to ask to marry me!"

Heero walked around the table and past Relena who watched him with her eyes getting bigger every second.

Heero stopped in front of the girl sitting next to his best friend. She watched him her cerulean eyes filled with confusion as she gazed at him. Heero got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket. The girls white gloved hands went to her mouth.

"Usagi Serenity Tuskino. Marry me?" _**(AN: Well who'd you think it'd be Santa Claus?)**_ He questioned in his own very Heero-ish way. Serena's eyes watered and she fell to her knees and unquestioningly into his arms. "Yes. Of course I will!" people around them clapped and Relena let out a very undignified squeal until her brother clapped his hand quietly over her mouth.

Duo who stood behind Usagi smiled and looked over to his other friend Trowa who was seated next to Quatre. "Hey Quatre?"

"Hmm?"

"Just how is she going to tell your brother-in-law?" Quatre's eyes went wide as he thought of the things Kenji could do to his friend. Wufei silently watched his half-sister with a smirk. "Well at least she ain't marrying Maxwell, Kenji would definitely grab the shot gun if that were the case."

----------

End chapter 1

Cliff hanger! Don't kill me please...

If I get some good reviews second chapter will defiantly be posted friday. If they are nice.

R&R!!


	2. telling the family

Marrying a soldier

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I do not owngw or smbut I wish I did!

* * *

Heero and Serena stood in front of her house.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked looking at her front door.

"Well, we have to tell your family at some point now is as good a time as any," said Heero.

Serena nodded and silently prayed as she unlocked her door uncounsoiusly turning her ring around to where only the band could be seen.

She then took a deep breath and stepped inside Heero behind her.

Serena took off her shoes and yelled out to her mother. "Mom! I'm home!" As Heero closed the door.

Iluko Tuskino came hurrying to Serena and hugged her. "Good, I was wondering if you were coming tonight you didn't tell me I hope you are doing well in the aprartment..." She turned and saw Heero behind Serena and smiled even wider.

"Oh, my and who are you dear? Another friend of Serena's?"

Heero nodded. "My name's Heero Yuy, Mrs. Tusknino."

"Oh, call me Iluko! All of Serena's friends do."

Iluko led them into the living room and hurried back into the kitchen to make tea.

At this time another voice rang through the Tuskino home.

"Mom! I'm back from the game!" called Sammy. He stopped dead when he noticed Heero sitting in his living room. Heero began to wonder if this was a good idea and if he would live through it to never make the same mistake again.

Sammy walked over to Serena first and hugged her. "Sis, who's the guy? He ain't another dope like the last one I hope?"

Serena smiled at her now fifteen-year-old brother. "No, actually he's a lot better in everyway." She said smacking Sammy lightly in the head.

Sammy then walked over to Heero and held out his hand. "I'm Sammy."

Heero took his hand and shook it. "Heero."

At this same moment Serena's father and mother walked in.

Kenji stopped dead and Ilkuo sereved the tea then made him take a seat.

Serena stood and looked at them all. "uh, I have an annoncement to make guys."

Her family looked at her.

Sammy then noticed the ring on her finger. "Sis what's that?"

Serena sweatdropped she hadn't managed to turn the ring all the way around.

Sammy grabbed her hand and his eyes widened.

"SHIT! DAD THIS IS AN ENGAGEMENT RING!"

Serena sat back and groaned.

"What!" yelled Kenji.

Iluko held up a spatual and stood behind Serena glaring at her son and husband. Both sat down and bowed their heads obideintly.

Iluko ran over to her daughter and hugged her. crying out "my baby's getting married!"

Then she turned serious. "Serena," she said with all seriousness. "Are you pregnant?"

Both brother and father turned to her then Heero. "WHAT?"

Heero got up and hightailed it to the door. He managed to get down the driveway before he looked behind him to see Sammy with a baseball bat and Kenji with an umbrella.

Heero finally manged to get back to the winner manison he had been stabbed with the umbrella and the baseball bat had been thrown at him at various intervals but he had made it.

Heero opened the door and shut quickly with a snap.

He looked up to see the guys looking at him.

"If you see a crazed man with glasses and an umbrella don't open the door, and if you see a boy with a baseball cap and bat to match still don't open the door."

Wufei glanced at him. "My uncle couldn't have been that bad?"

"You're going with me to pick up Serena tomorrow."

"Sammy didn't do much."

"You're still going with me."

Duo who was munching on chips looked at Heero.

"Wow, Heero who'd you piss off the japanese mafia?"

A shot rang past Duo's head singing his braid.

"Hey," whined Duo. "Come on I ain't the one who got you with an umbrella."

Heero glared at him. "Omae o kursuo Duo."

Duo smiled. "Come on you can't kill your best man huh, Heero?"

Another shot.

Duo ran up the stairs Heero hot on his heels.

Quatre started whistling 'it's a normal day in the nieghborhood'.

The door bell rang and everyone looked up at the door. Qautre walked towards it still whistling Trowa behind him.

Heero appeared at the top of the stairs. "DON'T!"

Quatre opened the door and shots from the driveway rang out as a brarrage of bullets flew in. Then there was a squeal of tires and a black car raced down the street manical laughter ringing out.

Quatre got up from being tackled to the ground by Trowa and Heero turned behind him to see the wall with bullets stuck in them but not from his gun this time and Duo standing there to the other side with an outline of holes around him.

"Well, its safe to say you did something Heero."said Duo.

Wufei looked at Trowa and Quatre as they turned around both had faces covered in ash. Quatre breathed out a small puff of smoke.

Then….

"Heero just what have you got yourself into?"

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW HEERO!"

"This will be interesting, hey why am I bleeding?"

"Man, Heero you really did something piss them off."

After all this was said Heero only shrugged.

"They saw the ring."

* * *

Cliffy!

Hope you guys liked it I did my best to make this funny! So R&R!

See if you can guess who said what.

Later ya'll!


End file.
